


All Our Firsts, and Our Only Last

by QueenCommander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Thulazweek2017, While it's not actually written, but it's really short so don't worry, there is an implied sex scene, thulazweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander





	All Our Firsts, and Our Only Last

"Father?" Ulaz asked as his father assisted him with his training uniform. "Must I really do this? I want to be a medic, like you."  
  
Father smiled gently at Ulaz. "I'm afraid so. Even I did combat training before I became a medic. Besides, you may need it someday. We are in a war."  
  
Ulaz sighed softly. "Yes, father."  
  
"Come along now, we don't want to be late."  
  
Ulaz followed behind his father to one of the training decks. Once they arrived, his father bent down to be eye level with Ulaz. "Son, I know you don't want to do this, but it is important, and if you still do not like it, I will speak with Leader. He may listen to me. Alright son?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Ulaz's father smiled softly. "Now go learn."  
  
Ulaz turned and walked onto the training deck where a few others his age were waiting. He only recognized the others by face. Ulaz had never really bothered to learn the names of his peers, he'd only wanted to become a medic. Having friends was not needed in becoming a medic.  
  
Ulaz sat down in the circle as he was told and waited for the others to arrive, all the while trying to move away from the smallest of his peers, who was moving closer.  
  
"Hi, I'm Thathe," the boy, presumably named Thace, lisped out due to two missing front teeth. "What'th your name? Do you wanna be my training partner?"  
  
"Sure. Just promise to be quiet."  
  
"Okay! I can do that!"  
  
Thace then proceeded to move closer to Ulaz.  
  
"Do you wanna be my friend?"  
  
"No. I want to get this over with."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't want to be here obviously. I want to be with my father learning how to save lives, not harm others."  
  
"That'th tho cool! You're gonna be a doctor?"  
  
"I hope to be, yes."  
  
Ulaz glanced over at Thace, who was beaming up a bright smile, but had to look away when their instructor walked in.  
  
Ulaz stood to attention like he had been taught, ignoring the excited young Thace next to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh come on Ulaz! There's gotta be _someone_ that you have an eye for." Thace leaned against the table Ulaz was working on.  
  
Ulaz had been working in the med bay all day with his father. Thace had decided to come and "Keep him company". Ulaz didn't quite see it that way.  
  
"There's gotta be at least one cute girl that you're wanting to get with," Thace whined. "Unless... Girls aren't you're thing."  
  
Ulaz simply sighed and rolled his eyes. "I've told you plenty times today and beforehand, I don't have anyone in mind. Now will you please stop asking?"  
  
Thace put his hands up in defeat. "I yield. I yield. But really, Ulaz, you should think about it. You might end up alone at this rate."  
  
"We're seventeen Thace. There is plenty of time, and if I do become alone, I would not truly be alone. You'd be around."  
  
Thace placed a hand to his chest. "Ulaz, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me. It's nice to see that you actually care."  
  
"Care? You're like a disease that never truly goes away."  
  
Thace's face of pride turned to one of fake disgust. "Rude."  
  
"It's not rude if it's true."  
  
Ulaz finished wrapping up his patient's injures. "I'm just about done here. You go on ahead and I'll catch up."  
  
Thace nodded. "Okay. I'll save you a seat next to me."  
  
He turned his back to Ulaz and walked out the door, not knowing that Ulaz kept a lingering gaze on him as he left.  
  
 _A disease in the heart_ , Ulaz thought to himself as Thace left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thace laughed softly at Ulaz. "Ulaz! Just _relax_. It's our first night, not a medical class. I know what I'm doing, and while your rambling is cute, it's not really setting the mood, if you get what I mean."

Ulaz took a deep breath, face and ears slightly flushed from embarrassment. "Right, sorry. I'm just-"

"Nervous, I know. I know. But starting tonight, it's just you and me. We'll be just fine. _Nothing_ will ever come between us." Thace proceeded to press a soft kiss to Ulaz's cheek. "Now, get in that bed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ulaz looked down at the tablet in his hands. He and Thace had been assigned on a mission. He was grateful that would be on the same ship, but with this plan... He doubted that they'd even see each other, let alone be able to speak. He sighed softly. At least they would be able to help the other out if needed, which he hoped wouldn't come to.

He ran his long fingers through his mohawk as he thought. This would certainly be difficult, especially since Thace had become quite clingy as of lately. But Thace was one of the very best they had, so he could certainly be able to pull this off.

And of course, there would be no need for goodbye's to the other. No last tender kisses. No need for last anything. They would still be close to one another. Everything would be just fine. _Just fine_ , Ulaz assured himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _You're going to do what?_ " Thace quietly hissed at Ulaz, not wanting to be overheard.

"Thace, calm down. He can help our cause. I know he can. I just need to get him out." Ulaz whispered back.

"But you'll be exposed, what are you going to do?"

"Run. It's the only thing I can do."

Thace looked down, quiet. This was absolutely insane. "There's too much risk. I... Ulaz, I don't want to lose you."

Ulaz's heart nearly broke in two. "But you won't lose me. I promise. I'll see you again. When the war is over. I _will_ see you." Ulaz pulled Thace close to him. "We'll be just fine." He pressed a gentle kiss to Thace's temple. "I must go now. It's almost time."

"Wait." Thace pulled Ulaz into a kiss. One he hoped, he prayed, would not be their last. "I love you."

Ulaz smiled softly. "I love you too."

Thace watched almost helplessly as Ulaz turned his back and walked away.

_I won't let this be our last,_ Thace thought to himself. _It won't be._


End file.
